1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the aerodynamics of heavier-than-air aircraft. In a more particular sense, the invention is in the category of leading edge slats for airplane wings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leading edge slats are in and of themselves well known. They are typically mounted upon the leading edge of an airplane wing with the movable fastening means internal to the wing, as for example, in STOL (short takeoff and landing) aircraft, to increase the wing area during takeoff and landing in a manner to reduce stalling speed. Hence, the leading edge slats, while having little or no effect upon the cruise speed capability of the aircraft, discharge an important function of slowing both the takeoff and landing speeds.
Heretofore, however, this feature has been incorporated in aircraft only at substantial expense. While this has not prevented installation thereof on military or commercial aircraft, the expense and complexity of the prior art leading edge slat structures have militated against their use on smaller, privately owned, comparatively low-cost general aviation aircraft.